Sadokai and Ginga: a Red Head's Dream (The Remake Version)
by CutieAngel999
Summary: This is a remade version of my first fanfic ever, so go easy. The summary is to be the same, Ginga was sent to Seiren after his bey battle and he met a girl named Sadokai, who was looking for a friend like him. After that they both went to earth with many more of their friends, somehow doing crazy yet odd things. This is rated M for harem and fan service. GingaxOC. Plz review!
1. Oc's Info Prolouge

**CA999: Hello everybody! I wanna wish you all Happy New Years of 2013! I can't believe how quick 2012 was. It has been a great year for fanfics and all the wonderful reviews I received from my dearest friends and I look forward to write even better fanfics to satisfy all.**

**Anyways as a New Year's Resolution, I wanna re-edit and remake one of my fanfics called Sadokai and Ginga: A Red Head's Dream (Which some of you have heard of before.) It was planned to be completed by late of 2012 but I got so busy with many things such as school, family time etc. Plus writer's block got in the way of me not finishing chapter 15 if 35 planned chapters. No you know what; you can all decide how many chapters this fanfics should be in the reviews.**

**Well here are the OC's of this remake of my first official fanfic. Let's start with Sadokai shall we?**

**Sadokai Takaya Hannatouni**

**Age: 16-17**

**Height: 67 inches; a few inches taller than Ginga.**

**Weight: 125 lbs.**

**Body shape: Pretty curvy with a huge bust that surpasses a G-cup size. (Or let's just say her breasts are the sizes of Kirby from that Nintendo game)**

**Hair: Very long and platinum blond with a light blue ribbon pinned on top. (Her hair also varies in other colors such as pink, blue, red, etc…)**

**Natural eye color: bronze with a brown tinge. (Can turn into hazel, blue, white, silver etc…)**

**Original appearance: Sadokai wears floor length dresses and mostly her dresses and outfits reveal her cleavage (although it is not meant to sexually appeal guys except Ginga.) Her original dress has a variety of blue colors; such as a polka dot pattern on the top part of her dress; and with a blue velvet bow on the back. Just like a princess, she wears velvet white gloves and soft blue high heels that rarely appear.**

**Likes: Hanging out with Ginga, making her fashionable clothing, playing soccer, cooking many dishes, styling her hair, singing in peace, and being surrounded with her friends.**

**Dislikes: Perverted guys, being alone, seeing Ginga in sadness or in misery, being regretful of certain situations, and bringing out anger.**

**Where she lives: Before living on Earth, she lives in a place called Seiren, a mysterious planet that contains over 90% of the female population. Because males are rare and are considered to be an endangered species, many women would die chasing them down to become married one day. (This is mainly based on Girls Bravo) **

**Kajima Hannatouni (Sadokai's younger sister will be introduced later in the story)**

**Age: 13 (Since Ginga was set to be age 14 at the beginning, she is 1 year younger)**

**Height: 1 inch shorter than Ginga so about 63 inches.**

**Weight: 103 lbs.**

**Body shape: fairly slim and curvy; her bust size is smaller than Sadokai's so it would be up to size D.**

**Hair color: Mainly blond, her hair is mostly tied in a bun or a ponytail. **

**Eye color: Brown (Almost all the time)**

**Clothing: She wears a simple pink t-shirt with white strips, shorts that are 7 inches above the knees, and cute pink sneakers. Sometimes she wears cute skirts. **

**Likes: Her sister, spending time with others in Seiren, pulling pranks on boys, hanging with Nina Hiroki (another OC), and swimming.**

**Dislikes: Boys getting near her, being called "Miss Know-it-All", being picked on other people, and being caught naked.**

**Ayumi Kisnitaya (FYI she kind of has a violent behavior)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 66 inches.**

**Weight: 139lbs.**

**Body shape: Very curvy, her breasts fit just into the G size.**

**Hair: Chestnut, brunette-like hair. It's typically shoulder length.**

**Eye color: Scarlet red**

**Clothing/ appearance: She basically wears skimpy outfits, such as tank tops, midriffs, and short shorts. **

**Likes: Being surrounded with friends, calling Ginga "Scarfy", doing karate skills, to get physical, beat the crap out of the bad guys, and her own pride.**

**Dislikes: To be the target of perverted guys, to get stripped without warning, cold water, anything to scary or injustice.**

**Nina Hiroki Tawya**

**Age: 10-11 (the youngest of the gang)**

**Height: 55 inches**

**Weight: 80 lbs.**

**FYI: Her body is hardly developed since she barely reached puberty…**

**Hair: orange, she wears a ponytail with scrunches.**

**Eyes: In an aqua blue color.**

**Clothing: She wears a turquoise blue t-shirt with a purple skirt above her knees. She also wears black classic shoes.**

**Likes: To be called Hirie from Kajima, playing with her stuffed teddy bear collection, to watch anime shows like "Ultra Maniac", to call Kajima "Kaji-chan"**

**Dislikes: To be picked on or insulted, to be called a "little kid", hearing fake yet scary tales, and being alone.**

** Then the antagonists…**

**Taskio Sauske**

**Age: 17-18**

**Height: 72 inches (Very tall for a Japanese person)**

**Weight: 130 lbs.**

**Hair: Dark blond/ brown and in shoulder length.**

**Eye color: Bluish- green.**

**Clothing: Wears a rich, white fancy suit, mainly to attract the ladies, with rich white gloves.**

**Likes: Being perverted, having women sleep with him, groping breasts (Especially Sadokai's and Ayumi's), reading or watching porno. **

**Dislikes: Being beaten (by Sadokai/ Ayumi), hanging around with gay people, and being forced to become homosexual (or gay). Also he does not want other guys to touch him because he has androphobia (a fear of men)**

**Arisa Suioketti Sauske (Taskio's younger sister)**

**Age: 15-16**

**Height: 70 inches**

**Weight: 126 lbs.**

**Body Figure: She's basically a tall, slender girl with a C-cup size bust.**

**Clothing: She tends to wear various blouses and T-shirts, and sometimes with lengthy skirts.**

**Hair: Light Blond hair inches below her shoulders.**

**Eyes: Light blue, silver-like color**

**Likes: Doing magical experiments, being alone but cool, texting her far away friends, putting on heavy makeup (rare occasion).**

**Dislikes: Being embarrassed by Taskio, other girls breaking into fights with her, being jealous, having people around her as pushovers, and perverts stalking her.**

**And of course our main protagonist Ginga Hagane.**

**His current age at the start of this story is 14. About 2 years younger than Sadokai. His appearance doesn't really change much, and not to mention he enjoys being with Sadokai because he feels she'll accept him no matter what happens.**

**Well that's all about introducing the characters. If I get at least 2 or more reviews, I'll be sure as hell to update really fast. BTW**

**This fanfic is rated M for reasons: Sexual appeal, harem, Nudity, moderate to strong cursing, and possibly sexual activity.**

**Okay then, I hope you enjoy the rest of this new year! Plz review and go for 2013! ;D**


	2. How We First Met

**CA999: Hello once again. I now start the first chapter of the remade version of Sadokai.**

**This time I hope I did better than before (if you read the original version)**

**So without further ado, let's get started with the prologue.**

It all started on a planet called Seiren, a peaceful place far away from Earth. It's a place where it's mostly filled with women and their towns. Each day is always quiet and serene, except when a guy shows up in surprise. Whenever this occasion exists then expect a million of women chasing that one guy down, each one deciding who to marry.

Anyways in one of the beautiful houses in Seiren was a young woman who is enjoying her bath. That one girl happens to be Sadokai Hannatouni. As she was in the middle of her bath, she saw a clear light reflecting from the water. Sadokai immediately began to take a closer look. The reflection revealed a boy and his beyblading style.

"Wow….he's so amazing." Sadokai said to herself, astonished by the boy's beauty. His flaming red hair, his gleaming hazel eyes, his soft white scarf. And not to mention his slender appearance with his creamy, vanilla skin complexion. Sadokai continued to speak to the reflection:

"Why hello there…I've really am looking forward to see you. Who are you exactly? What's your name? What's your favorite food? And most of all, where am I able to find you?" She began to touch the reflection, making it glow even brighter and all its left was the shining light. Sadokai began to lightly smile and said to herself, "I hope I'm able to see you…"

**And thus our story officially begins on Planet Earth…**

"3…2…1! LET IT RIP!" Ginga yelled as he began to launch his ever-known bey Pegasus. Ginga was battling with some other kids he didn't really know.

"Hey kid, we're gonna take you down like Donkey Kong!" One of the bladers declared.

"And then you'll be crying for your mom!" another one added.

"Oh no you don't; Pegasus GO NOW!" His bey then furiously knocked down 2 other beys, sending them flying which made a stadium out.

"Damn he's good, well we'll get you back next time." The 2 bladers than ran to get their beys.

Ginga smirked; _these guys are such pathetic losers._ Next thing he knew he was making his way back into the B-Pit. After a brisk 10 minutes, he finally made his way to the B-Pit, finding Madoka and her impatient mood.

"Hey Madoka, mind if you fix Pegasus for me," asked Ginga calmly, trying not to let her anger flare up.

"It's about time you've asked that! I can't believe how reckless you are during your battles." Madoka replied sternly.

"Well I was just making my way to become the strongest blader in the world." Ginga anime sweat-dropped by saying this.

"Yeah, but you know maintenance is that important for your Pegasus," Madoka shot back.

_Wow hurtful much…_ Ginga thought as if he believed Madoka was vexing him how reckless he was. He then said, "Um Madoka I'm gonna take a bath; if that's fine with you."

"Okay go one ahead. Besides, it will take a while to fix your Pegasus so hang on." Madoka replied as Ginga was making his way upstairs.

Once Ginga went inside the bathroom he somehow wonder," Isn't there one girl out there who can respect my everything, not just the way I am?" He began stripping off his clothes as he began to set the bath water hot.

When Ginga was completely naked, free from his clothing (with the exception of his Pegasus headband) he began to enter the tub filled with hot, yet tepid water.

"Aaawww yeah, that hits the spot." Ginga moaned while enjoying the water. Despite the fact he was relaxing in the tub, he did not notice a light gleaming at the clear water.

5 minutes later, he eventually noticed something strange while he heard a sound, possibly from the clear water. Just then, the water began to have strange currents.

"What…the hell is going on here?" Ginga asked shocked. As the water grew brighter, Ginga felt something pulling him down underwater, eventually drowning him.

Not knowing he was no longer in the bathtub from the B-Pit, Ginga barely conscious was currently floating underwater. He thought, "_Is this how I'm going to end my life…like this?"_

Luckily he didn't. About 10 minutes later, he ended up in Sadokai's luxurious bathtub. Ginga wondered to himself, "Is this the B-pit? No wait. Am I stuck in another place? Is this even Earth?"

Just then, he spotted a girl with very long blond hair that would go down to her thighs, and her sparkling bronze eyes that his reflection can easily be seen. Additionally, she has incredibly large breasts that would be too big to fit even the biggest bra sizes. The girl began to touch Ginga's soaking red hair. Because the 2 were both naked, it felt awkward enough for Ginga to blush deeply.

As he stood up from the tub (so did the girl) he asked, "Wait a minute, who are you? Do I remember that familiar face?"

The girl started," Oh goodness, yes. I was looking forward to see you face-to-face." She embraced Ginga tightly with her large breasts cushioning Ginga's face.

"I can't wait to find out who you truly are!" She continued.

"Oh shit! Wait, I forgot to tell you I'm uncomfortable whenever a girl touches me like that…Oh no I'm gonna-" Ginga began to slip and then pass out, with his face buried on Sadokai's bare chest.

"The girl held Ginga, who was unconscious and wondered to herself," Oh wow, he's passed out. What should I do?" Then she carried Ginga to her couch.

**30 minutes later…**

Ginga's eyelids slowly lifted up, revealing his golden hazel eyes.

"Oh…god. What happened?" Ginga mumbled.

"Yay, I'm glad to see you alive." The girl lightly exclaimed. This time, she was well dressed, wearing a long light blue dress and white gloves.

"What? Wow just really happened? Oh!" Ginga gasped when he realized he too was fully dressed. You know he was wearing his usual outfit: a white scarf, blue mini-jacket, orange shirt, black skinny jeans, his 2 belts, and his gloves. His red/black shoes were placed at the entrance of the house.

"Thanks for saving me. Anyways who are you exactly?" Ginga asked.

"Oh me. Goodness I haven't introduced myself. Well my name is Sadokai Takaya Hannatouni. Greetings to you."

"Well hello. My name is Ginga. Ginga Hagane." Ginga greeted back.

"Ginga, what a sweet name. By the way I'm glad you're not really surprised or overwhelmed."

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Ginga asked Sadokai skeptically.

"You're now in a place called Seiren." Sadokai replied, winking her left eye.

"Um…Isn't that a country or something like that?" Ginga asked.

"Nope. Because right now, you're far away from Earth; in fact you're not in planet Earth right out.

That's when Ginga started to freak out like crazy," Oh no! I'm not in Planet Earth no more! WWWAAAAHHH!" He had fake anime tears then.

"Wait! I haven't shown you the beauty of the metropolis of Seiren yet silly." Sadokai replied, giggling.

"You know Seiren is more than just an ordinary country, so here!" She lifted the curtains of her fine window, revealing the fresh outdoors of Seiren. Ginga looked rather astonished when he saw the oh so lovely flowers in the fields, the fair houses of the town, and not to mention the population was nothing more than females, young and old.

Ginga was also curious where Earth was," Wait, but where's Earth?"

"Earth's right over there." Sadokai replied, pointing to the blue sky where Earth was.

"It's seemed to be so close, but it's actually far away from us. The view makes you really wanna reach that planet; don't you think-" Sadokai stopped speaking when she saw Ginga got on the ground muttering, "Well this sucks."

**10 minutes later after Ginga got himself together…**

Sadokai made a galore of exotic dishes from Seiren. As Ginga was eating, Sadokai added," And that dish over there is Beni Shoga. It's one of the popular dishes in Seiren. I've made other dishes, so please help yourself if you wish."

Ginga humbly accepted that offer. His thoughts were," Sadokai wow. So there are girls like you. Although you're taller and older than me, I think you're one of a kind. Heck, we could even be friends…"

"Hey Sadokai-Chan, I'm home," Said a feminine voice. It turned out to be a woman with deep red hair, silver eyes, light tan skin, wearing a lavender dress, and with large breasts, slightly larger than Sadokai's.

"Oh who's you're friend over there? Have we met-"Her words suddenly stop when her eye's spotted Ginga. She secretly began to lick her lips, probably filled with lust.

"Oh Sekerai, meet my new friend Ginga Hagane. I just met him not too long ago." Sadokai introduced. (BTW Sekerai is Sadokai's older cousin also from Seiren).

"HHHmmmm." Sekerai began to criticize Ginga's appearance," He may be a bit short, but it's no big deal, considering the fact he still has a growth spurt coming ahead of him. And not to mention his face looks so cute. So I think he'll do….HE'LL DO!"

Ginga screamed as he was being tightly embraced by Sekerai, making Sadokai jealous," Stop it cousin."

"Hey! You're kinda suffocating me," Ginga complained, trying to gasp for air.

"Oh you're such a cute one. How lucky I am as a woman who-"While Sekerai was singing, Sadokai used one of the China dishes to throw it on Sekerai's face, hoping she would let Ginga go and get some fresh air.

"C'mon Ginga! Let's go!" Sadokai called out. Ginga then began to follow Sadokai outdoors.

"I'm so sorry if that ever occurred to you. You see, my cousin Sekerai tends to be a little carried away when it comes to guests." Sadokai apologized, sweat dropping.

"Well I'm glad that she didn't really do weird things with me; that's for damn sure." Ginga replied, sighing.

"OMG! Is that Ginga Hagane?" One of the teenage residents called out.

_Crap, I've been suspected. _Ginga thought, looking worried.

"Hey there, I wanna marry you so bad!" Another teen added.

"No you don't, you stay away!" Sadokai angrily said, pushing the 2 teenage girls away from Ginga.

Suddenly, some of the residents began to hear what the ruckus was all about. Then they spotted Ginga.

"Hey is that-"

"A guy? Yes!"

"Wow he's so cute!"

"And sexy too!"

"I heard he's Ginga Hagane!"

Sadokai and Ginga were both in a worried state. And then-

"C'mon Ginga let's run!" Sadokai yelled grabbing Ginga's wrist.

"I'll do that!" He replied.

"Hey, that bitch just stole that cute guy!" One of the girls yelled.

"Let's get 'em ladies!"

And so Sadokai and Ginga were running, now knowing that there was a large mob of girls chasing after them. What madness are those 2 going to expect?

"Sadokai, you have any explanation for this?" Ginga asked while running.

"Yes I do; did you know that in Seiren the population of males is less than 10%?"

"What? Less than 10 %?" Ginga gasped.

"And that they are also endangered species!" Sadokai continued. Ginga could not believe that statistics of Seiren could be this chaotic!

"So the reason why this happened is because they spotted you. Whenever they see a guy they would chase them down, deciding which one will marry this guy!"

"No kidding!" Ginga gasped again.

As the chase of fury went on, Ginga felt his ankle sprained causing him to fall down. Sadokai yelled," No Ginga!" Then he tripped into the stairs of the square, getting hit from random objects several girls, and then after he thought this was all too much, Ginga eventually fainted not finding Sadokai.

A few minutes over, he woke up at the same town. He was then shocked when he saw a hoard of girls of various ages surrounding to him. Sadokai was able to catch up.

"Ginga are you okay and-"She was shocked to see a bunch of girls. And especially her older cousin Sekerai.

"Hey cousin. It seems that your new friend seems to be a perfect match for me." Sekerai started with lust in her eyes.

"That's not true! We met today and he's with me no matter what!" Sadokai replied with a contradicted voice.

"Well boy…after we're finished with you, you'll be with us forever until death." Sekerai and many other girls stepped closer to Ginga. Sadokai felt so much stress inside her body, and then she burst into a strong blue light beam causing an explosion that knocked down a lot of people around her sight.

On the other side away from the explosion, 2 girls Kajima and Nina (which will be mentioned more in the later chapters) watched while eating strawberry cake and drinking ginger tea.

"What the heck was that?" Kajima asked.

"I don't know Kaji-chan, probably just an explosion." Nina stated.

**Back to Sadokai's Mansion…**

"Wow I can't believe that crazy stuff happened before." Ginga started, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. Sorry about earlier." Sadokai replied.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Now about you…" He wondered.

"Oh, how you first came there with me. That all started whenever I take a bath, the water would have gleaming reflections calling upon me. And that's where I first saw you, and your bey battles."

"Whoa. Very cool!" Ginga gasped. Then when the 2 saw another gleaming reflection, it showed a reflection of Madoka. This time she was tears.

"Hic….Ginga….where are you? Please come back…hic." Madoka sobbed.

"Hey that's Madoka. She's crying for me." Ginga continued in shock.

"I understand, well I hope we'll meet again sometime soon. It has been quite a pleasure meeting you." Sadokai then kissed Ginga's check and began stripping the top part of her dress.

"What…what are you doing?" Ginga asked.

"Stripping off my clothes, you know." She replied by removing the top revealing her topless breasts.

"Ah! But why? What's the point of doing this?" Ginga asked frantically. Sadokai then removed the bottom part of her dress only to reveal her skimpy blue thong, which she then removed.

"C'mon Ginga! Take off your clothes too!" Sadokai added.

"Fine! But only the tops will be removed!" Ginga then stripped off his white scarf, blue jacket, and orange t-shirt.

"Alright let's go!" Sadokai cheered by mere fully pushing Ginga into the tub. The 2 then transported into the bathroom of the B-Pit. As Madoka buried her head on the tub, she was startled by the bright light, almost blinding her. There she saw Ginga on the water being topless of course.

"Gasp…Ginga!" Madoka exclaimed. She embraced him crying," Oh….I missed you so much. Oh Ginga!"

"I'm home…good to see you." Ginga whispered, relieved.

Suddenly, Madoka spotted Sadokai in the tub behind Ginga," Wait a minute who's that?" she asked.

"UUUuuuhh…." Ginga could not answer the question.

"Why hello there girlie, I'm Sadokai Hannatouni." Sadokai answered the question.

"Were you 2 bathing together?" Madoka asked with anger in her voice.

"Um…I could explain-"Ginga was then cut off by Sadokai.

"Yes! It's been a pleasure of doing so!"

Madoka became enraged and said," Ginga…you….you…YOU PERVERT!" She slapped Ginga's check making a red handprint.

Madoka continued yelling," After worrying about you so much, and now you've hooked up on another girl! I HOPE YOU DROWN!" She huffed and slammed the door.

"So Ginga, I guess we'll just hang around for now. You know for a planet, Earth is actually nice living. You know what I mean? I'll just explore around Japan, and not to mention I'll be able to taste a variety of dishes and- Huh? Ginga?" She just saw Ginga groan while leaning on the bath tub.

"This is gonna suck for me…" Ginga said to himself. Well hopefully, will the next day become better?

**Finally end of chapter 3**

**CA999: A lot of typing and time. Sorry for taking so long. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of the remake, hopefully it's better. If you haven't yet, plz read the original to compare with the remake.**

**Oh in the reviews you decide how long this story should be in chapters.**

**Well then peace out. **


End file.
